1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system, and in particular, to a method for sharing an execution file among a plurality of target boards using board IDs in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile communication system generally includes an MSC (Mobile Switching Center) 100, a BSM (Base Station Manager) 106, BSSs (Base Station Systems) 102 and 104, BTSs (Base Transceiver Stations) 108, 110, and 112, and MSs (Mobile Stations) (not shown). BSS 102 is connected to a plurality of BTSs 108, 110, and 112, for transmitting signals received from BTSs 108, 110, and 112 to MSC 100 and transmitting signals received from MSC 100 to MSs through BTSs 108, 110, and 112. BSS 102 is provided with target function boards to process signals exchanged between MSC 100 and BTSs 108, 110, and 112. Though not shown in FIG. 1, BSS 104 would have a similar configuration as to that of BSS 102, including the target function boards.
Execution files are prepared separately for respective target boards in a BSS as shown in Table 1 and managed by the BSM.
TABLE 1Target BoardABC. . .nExecution fileSeparateBoot, OS, APBoot, OS, APBoot, OS, AP. . .Boot, OS, APloading &for target Afor target Bfor target Cfor target nrunningIntegratedExecution fileExecution fileExecution file. . .Execution fileloading &for target Afor target Bfor target Cfor target nrunning
In the conventional mobile communication system a plurality of target boards (Target Board A, B, C . . . n) are included in each BSS. Each target board requires its own respective execution files. Each target board must store and execute the files within its own resources. This results in duplication of program files stored in the same BSS, and results in management complexity for the BSS in the BSM.